


For Sammy

by HinaSohma



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, Prostitution, Slash, Smut, prostitute!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2413088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinaSohma/pseuds/HinaSohma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The burden of finding money falls on 16year old Dean when John spends their food money on Ammo. Just before leaving to gamble at a bar, Dean meets a man with an offer that could very well change his life. (Au: Cas isn't an angel.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Sammy

A new town, a new tiny motel, three more weeks where Dean barely saw John. It didn't help that John had taken their money to buy ammo. "Didn't know it was for food." He grumbled, when Dean confronted him. And that was the end of that because Dean never could fight back and he had to feed Sammy some how. He tried the proven method, gambling on games of pool at sleazy bars. It just wasn't enough any more, barely holding them over and where else was the sixteen year old gonna get money?

Dad was out, and Dean had gotten Sam some soup for dinner, and now Sam was curled up on the uncomfortable couch, having fallen asleep watching tv. Dean grabbed a blanket for him, tucking it around him. He left for the bar, stopping by the side of the motel to light a cigarette.

Dean didn't notice the sleek black car the first time it slowed and turned into the small parking lot. But he did notice it when the door opened and an attractive man, older than Dean, with brown hair and a muscular build, stepped out. 

Dean tried not to stare, but there was something about this guy. He looked freshly shaved, mature, and hot as hell in a tan trench coat over a black three piece suit. And now the guy was walking over to him. Look casual, Dean thought. He relaxed against the wall and took a long drag, watching the man. 

"Little young to be smoking, don't you think?" The stranger remarked. Dean eyed him. 

"Little old to be talking to teenage boys, don't you think. What are you, a cop?" He gave a half smirk, proud of himself.

The man laughed. "No, no. Just curious. How much for a night?"

"Well, with my brother and my dad and I, it was like fourtyish bucks but I think Dad talked him down..." Dean murmured, trying to recall how much John had shelled out. 

"Not for the motel, hon. For you." The man laughed at the boy's innocence, it was kind of cute. Dean froze. 

"For me? I'm not a prostitute, creep." He scoffed, pushing away from the wall. 

"But every one had their price. Say, five hundred? That sound about right?"

Five hundred would definitely solve their cash problem for while, but what the man was asking was a little rash. Finally, Dean nodded. For Sammy. He'd do it for Sammy. Sammy needed him to do it. 

"Great. Let me go buy a room. Stay right here." The man said. "Oh, you gotta name, pretty boy?"

 

"It's Dean." Dean murmured. 'Pretty boy'? Tch. Sounds fucking stupid. This whole thing was stupid and dangerous and there was so much that could go wrong. 

"I'm Castiel. Most people call me Cas. I'll be right back, Dean." He smiled, before walking around the building to the front lobby.

Dean stayed right there, finishing his cigarette and forcing himself to relax. When Cas came back out, Dean was almost relieved. Almost. The teenager followed the other man into the motel room, one big bed and a tv with a door leading off into the bathroom. Cas shut the door and turned to Dean.

"Strip. Slowly." He murmured, grabbing the two chairs from the table. "I just want to watch for a while." He assured the other, setting one in the center of the room, and the other a few feet off. 

Dean's face flushed red, finally getting embarrassed by the idea of this man paying so much money to see him naked. He grabbed the hem of his shirt, working it up his darkened skin, pale scars from hunts showing across his midsection and arms. 

Then his pants, unzipping them, unbuttoning. Wiggling his hips a little. The pants fell to the ground, slowly, sliding down his legs. He looked up at Cas, who was now sitting in the second chair. The man gave a nod, his own hand rubbing at his crotch, palming himself.

Dean slipped his hands into the tight boxers that showed his flaccid length off well. It was about five inches, average he had heard. He had never seen any one complain. He slowly pushed them down, until they were on the ground and Dean was completely exposed in front of this man, a stranger. To his own dismay, he was starting to get slightly hard. 

"Sit on the chair, Dean... Open your legs, put them over the arm rests. " Dean followed instructions, splayed out for this stranger. "Now touch yourself, Dean."

Dean took a deep breath and then did so, gripping the base of his length and pulling up slowly, then down. Then up, then down. "Very beautiful, Dean."

Dean kept himself from scoffing. He didn't feel beautiful. He felt sleazy. And much to his dismay, he was getting hard, leaking precum, oh god, he was gonna --.

"Stop." Cas uttered, and Dean's hand froze. It would have only took a few more strokes to push him over the edge but this wasn't about Dean getting his rocks off. It was about Cas. For Sammy. 

"Come over here..." Cas commanded. Dean made his way over, slowly, unsure still. "Kneel." Dean dropped to his knees, looking up at the other. Cas undid his pants, and worked out his length, about eight inches Dean would have guessed. 

"You ever sucked dick before, pretty boy?" Cas asked, letting his hardened length rest against his leg. Dean shook his head, slowly.  "It's real easy. Just keep your teeth back."

Dean nodded and moved his head down slowly taking the tip in his mouth. He grasped the base with his hand, slowly moving it in and out. He'd been sucked off a few times, but never had he done it to another guy.

"Faster." Cas instructed. Dean obeyed, moving the other's length into his mouth, faster, pumping his hand in time until they had developed a rhythm. The bitter taste seemed to fade, and Dean was actually enjoying himself.

Then, it happened. Cas put his palm on the back of the other's head, pushing him down. Until Dean's face was pressed into his pubic hair, holding him down. Then, Cas came, hard, into the strange boy's mouth. Dean choked, gagged, teared up, and pulled away. It was all too much and he looked up at Cas, what he couldn't swallow dripping down his face. 

"You're even more beautiful when you're decorated like a little whore." Cas stood up, Dean watching at he tucked away his cock. He pulled out a wallet, holding out five hundred dollar bills. Dean stood up, still hard, and walked over to his clothes, a little shaky.

His first time doing anything with a guy. He felt sleazy. But it was for Sammy and he could handle it. The sixteen year old dressed and left, slipping back inside. Sam was still asleep on the couch, so Dean crawled into one of the two beds, closing his eyes. Despite being hard, he didn't touch himself. He just wanted the day to be over.

It became pretty common place over the next few years, really, for Dean. Once Sam fell asleep, he'd go to one of the bars, flirt and mingle, suck dudes off and fuck them for a couple of bucks. Sleazy. Dirty. For Sammy.


End file.
